Alliance
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "A Game of Opportunity"


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Alliance**

**By Suzie2b**

**Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office talking about the Rat Patrol's next mission.**

**Captain Boggs got right to the point. "I've received a message from Captain Dietrich."**

**The sergeants looked at each other as Troy asked, "What kind of message, sir?"**

"**Apparently, the word has gotten around about how you handled the issue with ****Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan and his army. Dietrich is having problems with a faction that split from the other when the sheikh died and are taking it upon themselves to wipe out the Germans before coming after the Allies."**

"**Okay. What's that got to do with us, captain?"**

**Boggs smiled ever so slightly. "Dietrich would like to call a truce if you and your men agree to help him get the Arabs off his back."**

**Moffitt was incredulous. "This could be a way to lure us into a trap, sir. After all, the Germans have put a price on our heads."**

"**I don't think so. Dietrich may be the enemy, but he's an honorable man."**

**Troy asked, "Does he have a plan, captain?"**

**Boggs said, "He says he does, but didn't elaborate."**

**Moffitt sighed, still dubious. "I must say, sir, Captain Dietrich has been trying to capture us for a long time. Now we're just going to be handed to him?"**

"**No, sergeant. What I'm suggesting is you and your men go out there and find out if Dietrich is telling the truth. If you find that he is, it's your choice as to whether or not you help him."**

**Moffitt calmed a bit and said, "Well, that does sound a bit more reasonable, captain."**

**Boggs handed Troy a sheet of paper. "These are the coordinates you will meet at and the frequency to contact Dietrich's base if you decide to go ahead with it."**

**Troy took the paper and looked at it before handing it to Moffitt. "All right, captain. We'll talk to Hitchcock and Pettigrew and leave first thing tomorrow."**

**#################**

**Troy sent word to Hitch and Tully to meet him and Moffitt in the sergeants' quarters.**

**Once they were together Troy explained the situation and said, "So, what do you two think?"**

**The privates looked at each other and Hitch said, "We've called truces before. Captain Dietrich has always been good about honoring them."**

**Moffitt said, "There's a chance of it being a trick to lure us into a trap."**

"**Why would he call for a truce if he planned to capture us?"**

**Tully added, "And Captain Boggs is letting it be our choice. If we don't like what we see, we'll just back out. We could even contact Dietrich with a change in meeting places if we decide to go through with it."**

**Troy gave a nod. "That's something to think about. What do you think, Moffitt?"**

"**Well, I must admit this assignment is beginning to grow on me. Hitch is correct about Dietrich honoring truces and Tully's thinking is sound."**

"**So, do we want to head out in the morning and take a look around?"**

**They were in agreement.**

**#################**

**Morning dawned with a covering of clouds, but there was no scent of rain in the air and the clouds would keep the temperature down a little until they burned off. They headed in an easterly direction that would get them to the area where the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them would be.**

**At the end of the day they stopped in the cover of a wadi about ten miles from enemy lines.**

**As the light of day faded, Moffitt caught Troy staring out into nothing holding his mug of coffee. The sergeant leaned back on the jeep behind them and asked quietly, "Having second thoughts about this?"**

**Troy sighed. "Not really. Just running every possible scenario through my head."**

"**What did you come up with?"**

"**There's an awful lot of 'what ifs' with this assignment."**

**Moffitt smiled a bit and agreed, "Yes, there are. I've been thinking as well."**

**Troy looked at his fellow sergeant. "Oh? About what?"**

"**The more I think about what we're going to consider doing, the more I think there's a possibility of a kind of alliance between Dietrich and us."**

"**An alliance? How do you figure that?"**

**Moffitt said, "We've helped each other before, and there's no reason to think it won't happen in the future. I don't have all the details yet, but…"**

**Troy chuckled quietly. "Somehow I don't see Hitler agreeing to this idea."**

"**The Führer doesn't have to know about it. It would be just between Captain Dietrich and us. We wouldn't even need to tell Captain Boggs."**

"**You're becoming rather sneaky."**

**Moffitt smiled. "You Americans have taught me well."**

**Troy said, "So, you've gone from thinking Boggs was crazy to even mention this mission, to forming an alliance with Dietrich."**

"**Looks that way, doesn't it?"**

"**Let me know when you've got the details worked out."**

**#################**

**Morning came and the Rat Patrol headed into German held territory. They intended to do everything possible to avoid any enemy patrols or convoys. The last think they needed was to have the Germans know they were there before they were ready to show themselves.**

**However, as they neared the coordinates they'd been given, they began to see the remnants of attacks. A convoy had been decimated and they passed several patrols that had been wrecked. There were some bodies that had been picked clean by scavengers. But there was something different about these attacks.**

**Troy had them stop among several wrecked halftracks. "Notice anything different from the attacks we ran into when the sheikh was alive?"**

**Moffitt said, "The Arabs are using grenades now."**

**Tully said, "They must've got 'em from the convoy. But how did they figure out how to use 'em?"**

**Troy said, "My guess would be trial and error."**

**Hitch frowned. "Sounds messy."**

**#################**

**The Rat Patrol scouted a wide swath of desert, finding more remains of patrols with both German and Arab bodies among the dead. However, there was no sign of the Arabs doing the attacks … yet.**

**Midday found them at the base of a sand dune. As they got out of the jeeps, Tully asked, "Smell that?"**

**They all inhaled deeply and Moffitt said, "Someone's got a fire going."**

**Troy and Moffitt went to the top of the dune to take a look around. What they found had them fall to their bellies. A good thirty Arabs were on the other side of the dune in an oasis.**

**Troy whispered, "Think we found them?"**

**Moffitt shook his head. "No tents or permanent structures. This isn't a main encampment. I'd say they're just taking a break for lunch."**

**Then they saw the prisoners. There were five Germans tied together with a guard watching over them.**

**Troy said, "If we hit 'em fast, we should be able to grab the prisoners in the confusion."**

**Moffitt nodded and they started to crawl down the dune until they could stand without being seen.**

**Hitch blew a pink bubble as he watched the sergeants' retreat back down the dune. When they were together again, Hitch asked, "Is it the Arabs we're looking for?"**

**Moffitt said, "A portion of them I believe. It appears they're taking a break … and they've got five German prisoners."**

**Tully twirled his matchstick between his teeth. "Considerin' we're here to give Captain Dietrich a hand, maybe we should go rescue them."**

**Troy gave a nod. "That's just what we're going to do. There's about thirty Arabs down there." He knelt and started draw a diagram in the sand as he said, "It's a small oasis and they're mostly gathered around the water at the base of the dune … here. Their horses are tied to a long line between two trees over here. The prisoners are behind the horses in the shade. They're tied together with rope and there's one guard." Troy stood up. "We go in fast. Don't give them time to think about anything. Moffitt, you and Tully make a circuit around the camp to the right. Hitch and I will go left. We'll stop just long enough to grab the prisoners and then get out of there."**

**With their plan set, the four Allies got into the jeeps and started the engines. When they swung around the dune with 50s blazing, the Arab camp erupted into chaos. Some began to open fire with rifles while others ran for the cover of the trees.**

**Hitch and Tully made their circuits per the plan. Tully stopped first and hopped out of the jeep while Moffitt laid down cover fire. He ran to the prisoners and began to slice through the rope that connected them to one another. As he cut the Germans loose, he pointed to the jeep.**

**The first two got into the jeep with Moffitt as Hitch pulled up. Tully cut another of the prisoners free and pointed to the second jeep. However, as he grabbed the connecting rope between the last two, he felt a jerk on the rope. Tully looked to his left and saw that the last prisoner had been shot in the head. He quickly sliced through the rope and yelled to the man on his right, "schnell!"**

**The German didn't hesitate as he bolted for Hitch's jeep. Tully ran back to his jeep and they were off as Troy and Moffitt continued to fire until they were out of sight around the dune.**

**#################**

**The jeeps stopped as soon as they felt the Arabs weren't trying to follow. Moffitt and Tully explained to the four soldiers in German that they were not prisoners of war as they cut the ropes from their wrists. Troy and Hitch passed out canteens and the soldiers gratefully drank.**

**One of the Germans asked if they were going to be taken to their base. Moffitt explained that they were to meet with Captain Dietrich at a preassigned place and would soon contact him.**

**Troy gave a nod. "Let's shake it. I want to see the coordinates Dietrich gave us before I commit to this."**

**About an hour later the jeeps stopped at the base of a sand dune. Troy and Moffitt went to the top to survey the area, leaving Hitch and Tully with the Germans at the jeeps.**

**There was a wrecked convoy about a mile away, but nothing else and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The sergeants returned to the jeeps and Troy said, "I'm going to send Dietrich a message that we'll meet with him."**

**Troy tuned the radio to the frequency they'd been given and sent a short message in Morse code telling the captain they could meet at the coordinates whenever he was ready.**

**#################**

**The Allies waited and kept watch for Dietrich and his men. The Germans remained mostly silent and were grateful for the K-ration lunch they received.**

**Several hours later Hitch caught sight of the halftracks coming their way. He hollered down to Troy and both sergeants hurried up to take a look, sending the private down to the jeeps with Tully and the Germans.**

**Troy and Moffitt watched the four halftracks until they stopped near the wrecked convoy – the coordinates where they were to meet. Then Captain Dietrich got out of the lead vehicle and looked around with binoculars.**

**Troy said, "Let's do this."**

**#################**

**When Dietrich spotted the jeeps, he was surprised to see four German soldiers with them. He waited until they stopped before approaching the jeep with Troy in the back. "Thank you for coming, sergeant. I would not blame you if you refused." Dietrich looked at the four extra men, who had quickly climbed out of the jeeps to come to attention, and asked, "Where did you find these men?"**

**Troy said, "Some Arabs were holding them prisoner, captain. We managed to grab them before they broke camp. Unfortunately, a fifth was killed during the rescue."**

"**Again I thank you. Another of our patrols went missing this morning."**

**Dietrich told the four men to join the others in the halftracks as Troy hopped out of the jeep, then the sergeant asked, "Do the men with you know why we're here?"**

**The captain nodded. "Yes, only these know about this meeting and they have been sworn to secrecy. I will deal with any others as the plan develops. What did you tell the four you picked up?"**

**Troy replied, "Only that we were meeting with you."**

"**Other than the band that were holding my men, did you see any others?"**

"**No, it wasn't a permanent camp, captain. Maybe thirty men taking a break at an oasis. There were a few less after we left."**

**Dietrich smiled a bit. "I can imagine."**

**Troy said, "We've seen some of the remains of the attacks. It looks like they've gotten their hands on some hand grenades."**

"**Yes, from one of the supply convoys that were hit. Ammunition and grenades were taken."**

**Moffitt was standing next to Troy and asked, "Is there a map of the attacks in the order they've happened?"**

**Dietrich nodded. "There is." He turned and called for one of his men to bring the map. When the soldier hurried over, the captain told him what Moffitt wanted to see. "Zeigen Sie den Unteroffizier, um zu sehen, wo die Angriffe stattgefunden haben."**

**The soldier said, "Ja, Kapitän." Then stepped over to one of the jeeps to spread the map on the hood.**

**While Moffitt took care of that, Troy asked, "Have you had any luck at all in finding the Arabs main encampment?"**

**Dietrich clasped his hands behind his back as he said, "If we had, you and your men would not have been asked to be here, sergeant. I've been wondering if perhaps they are moving every few days."**

"**That's a possibility."**

"**Because your jeeps are faster and more agile then any vehicle I have access to, I was hoping you and your men would be able to find where the Arabs are hiding. Once we have a location, my men and I can take it from there."**

**Troy said, "We'll give it a try, captain. Can we stay in contact using the same frequency you gave us?"**

**Dietrich nodded. "Yes, sergeant."**

**Moffitt joined them as he folded the map. "I have the information. When do you want to get started?"**

**Troy looked at his watch. "We've got a few hours left in the day. Let's get going now. Moffitt, you have the map. You and Tully take point." He looked at Dietrich and said, "We'll be in touch, captain."**

**As he watched the Rat Patrol drive away, Dietrich said to himself, "I certainly hope so."**

**#################**

**They weren't having any luck and Troy was just about to call it quits for the night when they happened across a small group of Bedouin camel herders. Moffitt asked a few questions and they left the group quickly. They didn't want to be in the open any more than necessary.**

**Hitch and Tully drove into a wadi for the night and as they all got out of the jeeps, Moffitt explained, "They know of the raids and attacks on the Germans. The leader of the band is Sheikh Khalifa bin Salman. The word is he was rather disgruntled when he heard that Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan was dead and the others were disbanding."**

**Troy lit a cigarette and said, "So this sheikh is taking on the German army to get even. Makes as much sense as anything I guess."**

"**I would think that Salman chose the Germans simply because he was already here. The Bedouins said he has an army of at least 150 men."**

"**Did they happen to mention where this band of Arabs is located?"**

**Moffitt nodded and unfolded a map. He put a finger on a spot and said, "This morning they were here at this waterhole. However, I doubt they'll be there in the morning. In fact, from what I was told, they've probably already moved and do so every two or three days."**

**Tully asked, "How're we gonna find 'em if they're moving around?"**

**Troy said, "We don't. We have them come to us."**

**Hitch questioned, "How are we going to do that?"**

"**We let it be known that the killers of Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan are in the area."**

**Tully asked, "How do we do that?"**

**Troy smiled. "For one thing, we're the only Allies in the area. I'm pretty sure someone among these Arabs will recognize us."**

**Hitch and Tully looked at each other and Moffitt smiled as he said, "Interesting idea. Care to elaborate?"**

**#################**

**The next day they stayed out in the open as they went about checking the attack sites marked on the map Captain Dietrich's man gave them.**

**At one point, just before noon, they were stopped among a ruined German patrol. Hitch looked around and asked quietly, "Think we're being watched?"**

**Tully nodded. "I'm sure we are."**

**Troy joined the privates. "See anything?"**

**Hitch said, "Not yet."**

**Tully stared out at a sand dune. "They have to know by now we're here. I'll bet they're watchin' us from that dune."**

**Troy gave a nod. "Just keep your eyes open." He went to the jeep where Moffitt was checking the map and asked, "Where to next?"**

**Moffitt pointed to a spot and said, "The logical place would be here. We've been to every other site in order of attack. If they're smart, they'll be waiting for us there."**

"**Okay, let's shake it."**

**#################**

**At the place where the last known attack had taken place, the Rat Patrol stopped and made themselves look busy.**

**Moffitt asked, "How long do you think we should wait?"**

**Troy replied, "It took us two hours to get here taking a roundabout route. I'm guessing it took that long for anyone watching us to get back to their camp and report to Salman."**

**They had a K-ration lunch and kept watch. Several hours had passed before Tully checked something with binoculars. Moffitt caught the move and asked, "See something?"**

**Tully said, "Arabs on horseback moving this way."**

**Troy asked, "How many?"**

"**Hard to tell for sure. Fifteen or twenty maybe."**

"**A small war party?"**

**Moffitt said, "Could be."**

**Hitch got into one jeep to man the 50 and Troy said, "Easy, Hitch. Let's not jump the gun. We need to stick to the plan."**

**No war cries went up, no shots were fired, but the band rode in fast. They came to a halt with rifles pointed at the four Allies. One of the horsemen said something in Arabic.**

**Moffitt translated, "They want to know why we're here."**

**Troy said, "Tell them the truth."**

**Moffitt quickly explained and the Arabs began to murmur angrily. The same Arab said something and the sergeant again translated, "They want the Americans that that killed Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan."**

**Hitch quickly said, "You're not going to give us to them, are you?"**

**Another Arab in the group pointed at the two privates and said something.**

**Moffitt said, "Somehow he knows that Tully and Hitch did the deed."**

**Tully said, "Tell 'em it was an accident!"**

**Four Arabs dismounted as Moffitt said, "I don't think they're willing to listen."**

**Two Arabs went for Hitch and the others went for Tully. When they reached to tie the privates' hands, Tully swung hard and punched one Arab in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Another Arab gabbed Hitch and pressed a knife to his throat.**

**Troy hollered, "Tully, stop!" The private quickly looked around and saw Hitch and the knife. "You'd better go with them. We'll work something out."**

**Hitch and Tully allowed their wrists to be tied in front of them. Then they were forced to mount two horses with an Arab getting on behind each of them.**

**As the Arabs rode off with their prisoners, Moffitt said quietly, "Well, that went well."**

**Troy nodded. "We'll wait awhile before we follow. In the meantime I'll let Captain Dietrich know what's going on."**

**#################**

**The men and horses arrived at the encampment in a wadi three hours later. Everyone dismounted and Hitch and Tully were led to a tent. They were taken inside and forced to their knees.**

**A tall, heavily bearded Arab dressed in white robes turned and stared at the two Americans. He said in English, "So these are the ones who murdered my good friend, Sheikh Zayed bin Al Nahyan."**

**Hitch said, "It was an accident."**

**Ignoring the comment, the Arab said, "I am** **Sheikh Khalifa bin Salman. I lead these men against those who invade our lands." The Americans said nothing. "You will be held here until I decide how you will die. In the meantime you will contemplate your fate until tomorrow morning." He then said something to his men in Arabic and Hitch and Tully were taken away.**

**They were pushed down to sit on the sand on either side of a tree, then rope was wound tightly around them, as their wrists remained bound in front of them.**

**Time passed and it seemed that the two Americans were going to be ignored, but then one of the Arabs walked over and stood next to Tully. He looked up and immediately realized from the dark bruise on his face that it was Arab he had punched earlier.**

**The Arab gave Tully an ugly smile, then hit him in the temple with the butt of his rifle.**

**Hitch couldn't see what was happening behind him, but did hear the sound when the rifle butt met Tully's head and watched the Arab walk by him to join the others. He frowned and turned as far as he could to call softly, "Tully?" There was no reply so he tried again. Still nothing. Then he realized that Tully was unconscious.**

**#################**

**Troy made his call to Dietrich telling him he would be contacted when they had the location of the Arab encampment, then waited an hour before he and Moffitt went off to follow the horses' tracks.**

**When they got to the wadi where the Arab encampment was located, Troy and Moffitt left the jeeps in a small grove of date palms. At the edge of the grove they could clearly see the camp and searched for Hitch and Tully.**

**Troy spotted the privates tied to the tree and pointed them out to Moffitt. "I'll call Dietrich with the coordinates and tell him to come in after dark. In the confusion we can get Hitch and Tully."**

**#################**

**Hitch heard his friend groan as he came to. "About time you woke up. You okay?"**

**The dull pain in the side of his head made Tully grimace, but he said, "Yeah, I'm good. How long was I out?"**

"**A few minutes."**

"**Think Troy and Moffitt are here yet?"**

**Hitch said, "I haven't seen any signs of them, but I'd be willing to bet they're hiding in that grove of palms up there."**

**#################**

**While Troy contacted Dietrich, Moffitt got binoculars to get a better look at the encampment before the light began to fade. When Troy joined him again, Moffitt handed the glasses to him and said, "Looks like Tully ran into some trouble."**

**Troy looked and when the private turned his head, he could see the dark, bloody bruise and swollen eye. He swallowed his anger and said, "At least he's awake."**

"**Is Dietrich on the way?"**

"**He said he'd be here an hour after sundown."**

**#################**

**Captain Dietrich had his men waiting for word in the base's motor pool so no time would be wasted in heading out. With one quick order they scrambled for their vehicles and as soon as the captain gave the coordinates to his driver, they were off.**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt watched the shadows in the wadi darken as the sun went down. Fires were lit in the encampment as the process of an evening meal began.**

**It was just about an hour after darkness fell when Dietrich and his men arrived to meet Troy and Moffitt. The sergeants drove out in one of the jeeps to have a word with the captain before the attack began.**

**Troy looked at the big Panzer tank and said, "A bit of overkill."**

**Dietrich smiled. "That is the idea."**

"**Hitch and Tully are being held down there."**

"**Your men were captured?"**

**Troy said, "How do you think we found this place?"**

"**All right, sergeant, let's move in and have a look."**

**The tank and halftracks followed the jeep to the palm grove. After parking next to the other jeep, Dietrich joined the sergeants.**

**They looked down at the fire lit encampment. Troy pointed to Hitch and Tully as he said, "You can just make out my men tied to that tree. You need to keep your shelling to the north end of the camp until Moffitt and I get them freed."**

**Moffitt asked, "What have you got other than the Panzer, captain?"**

**Dietrich replied, "Mortars and 50 caliber machine guns. Of course all of my men are armed with one weapon or another."**

**Troy questioned, "Can you direct fire from here, sir?"**

**The captain held up a walkie-talkie. "Yes, I am prepared to do so."**

"**All right, get your men set up. Give me and Moffitt five minutes to get into position before you open fire."**

**Dietrich looked at his watch and said, "Five minutes from now." Then he turned and began to give orders to his men.**

**#################**

**Hitch whispered, "Did you hear that?"**

**Tully said, "Yeah. Off in the distance. The cavalry must be here."**

**Hitch looked around. "If anyone else heard it, they think they're too well-hidden to worry about it."**

"**We better be ready to get out of here in a hurry."**

**#################**

**Troy and Moffitt stayed in the dark as they silently went down into the wadi and quickly made their way around to where they could easily get to Hitch and Tully. Less than a minute later there was a loud boom and the first shell from the tank sailed over into the encampment.**

**The ensuing confusion was just what the sergeants were hoping for. Arabs were falling over one another as they ran for rifles and whatever cover they could find.**

**Troy and Moffitt instantly broke from cover as mortars and heavy machine gun fire started raining down on the encampment. They ran to Hitch and Tully and quickly cut the ropes holding them captive.**

**#################**

**Captain Dietrich watched carefully as the sergeants rescued their men. As soon as they were on their feet and running, he gave the order to widen the area of fire. The captain wanted that encampment destroyed.**

**#################**

**The four Allies clawed their way out of the wadi as fast as they could. At the top, they joined Dietrich and watched as the Arab encampment was decimated.**

**Several minutes later, the captain called for his men to cease fire as the surviving Arabs and horses ran out of the wadi and off into the dark desert.**

**Dietrich said, "That should make them think twice before trying to drive us out again."**

**Moffitt said, "This is their country, captain. They have every right to try."**

**Dietrich gave a slight nod. "You are right, sergeant." Then he looked at Troy and said, "My men and I are going back to our base now. Consider the truce cancelled when the sun comes up. We will not come looking for you, but I suggest you get back to your own lines as quickly as possible."**

**Troy said, "Thank you, sir. We'll be out of here as fast as we can."**

"**And thank you for coming to my aid. You did not have to and I half expected to get no reply to my request. You are an honorable man, sergeant, and I appreciate you risking your lives to save ours."**

**#################**

**After Captain Dietrich and his men were on their way, the four Allies drove off for the nearest cover to spend the rest of the night.**

**Once they had settled into a waterhole, Hitch held the flashlight while Moffitt cleaned up Tully's head wound. He covered the small cut on the private's temple with gauze and tape as he asked, "How's your head feel?"**

**Tully sighed. "Hurts some."**

"**Not a surprise." Moffitt took the flashlight to closely examine Tully's bruised and swollen eye. "Can you see all right?"**

"**Things are a little blurry on that side."**

"**Most likely you've got a concussion. Hitch, bring him a couple of aspirin and a canteen."**

**Troy wandered over. "How's he doing?"**

**Moffitt said, "I'm thinking he's got a concussion. We should get him checked at a field hospital tomorrow."**

**Tully took the aspirin and water that Hitch offered, then said, "I'll be okay. I'm just tired and sore."**

**Troy smiled slightly. "Humor us." He handed the machine gun he'd been holding to Hitch. "You're on watch. Two hours, then it's Moffitt's turn."**

"**What about me?"**

"**Tonight you sleep. You can make up for it later."**

**Tully managed a bit of a smile. "Thanks, sarge."**

**Moffitt made space in the back of the jeep and grabbed a blanket. "Come on. In you go." Tully crawled from the passenger seat into the back and got comfortable. Moffitt covered him with the blanket and said, "There now, get some sleep."**

"**Yes, mom."**

**Troy chuckled and Moffitt admonished the private jokingly, "Don't get cheeky with me." Tully just smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll check on you a couple of hours."**

**The sergeants walked away and Troy said, "You should get some rest too."**

**Moffitt nodded. "I will as soon as I check the map for the nearest hospital."**

"**Why not wait until morning when it's light?"**

"**I'd like to know where I'm going. Shortest route possible and all that." Troy looked at his fellow sergeant suspiciously and Moffitt said, "I'm going to be doing the driving tomorrow and Tully isn't usually the best of passengers."**

**Troy grinned. "Especially when he's not feeling well. I don't envy you."**

**Moffitt sobered and asked, "Do you think Dietrich will keep his word to not come after us?"**

"**I think so. We'll be over our lines early tomorrow and I have no reason to think we'll see him any time soon."**

"**Do you think he'll tell his superiors how he conquered the Arab army?"**

**Troy gave a nod. "I'm sure he will … but I don't think we'll be in that version." As an afterthought, he asked, "Have you given any more thought to that alliance between us and Dietrich?"**

**Moffitt said, "I really haven't had a chance … but I think I'll give up on the idea. Or perhaps we already have an alliance with him."**


End file.
